Suicidio Frustrado
by EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa
Summary: cuando estas solo contraa el mundo, nada impediria que termines que tu sufrimiento a menos que un joven de ojos hermosos y sonrisa sincera te frustre en tu cometido/la verdad creo que el titulo lo dice todo O.S.Ed/Bel


Mi vida no es algo que quisiera o me gustaría presumir. El pasar tu vida en un orfanato viendo como los niños pequeños se iban con su nueva familia para darles el amor que a ti no te tocara.

¿Cómo fue que termine en un orfanato?, es también una de las razones por la que mi vida es miserable, y recuerdos que me atormentan hasta el día de hoy, exactamente el día que cumplí 5 años fue cuando perdí a mis padres

Esa noche mi padre había llegado temprano para que mi madre, el y yo fuésemos a cenar, la cena transcurrió tranquila cuando regresamos sucedió la tragedia

Un ebrio se paso una luz roja y embistió el costado delantero de nuestro auto, según tengo entendido mis padres murieron al instante y yo termine con una pierna fracturada unas cuantas costillas, cortadas y muchos golpes

Después de pasar casi un mes en el hospital me empezaron a investigar para ver si podían mandarme con algún familiar pero mis padres son hijos únicos mis abuelo paternos habían muerto algunos años antes que naciera y los maternos poco después de que naciera

Así que allí estaba yo con cinco años de edad más sola que un alfiler en un pajar, pero que podría hacer yo sola contra el mundo

Los primeros años en el orfanato no fueron tan malos ya que yo anhelaba que algún día encontrar alguna familia que me quisiera tanto como mis padres

Pero conforme los años pasaban y yo maduraba mentalmente comencé a notar que solo a los niños más pequeños eran a los que la familias adoptaban, comencé a excluirme a alejarme de los demás solo refugiándome en libros y si ese era mi único escape el tan solo imaginarme tener un final feliz como en mis libros hacia que no perdiera por completo la esperanza pero estaba segura que ese solo era una sueño

Al cumplir la mayoría de edad literalmente me echaron del lugar sin siquiera preguntarse o tomar en cuenta si tenía comida para alimentarme o un lugar a donde ir

Vague por las calles el tiempo que a mí se me hizo un eternidad, trate de conseguir empleo pero al verme me rechazaba como si trajera la peste encima

Así termine durmiendo bajo puentes, en callejones, comiendo frutas de los arboles de los parques

Pero que es lo que me hace estar aquí a un paso de la muerte, repase lo había sido de mi vida en mis 18 años de edad, la conclusión: NADA, absolutamente nada, si muriera nadie lloraría por mí, nadie me extrañaría, sería como si de una mosca estuviésemos hablando

Pero lo que hizo que precipitara mi decisión no fueron solamente mi falta de importancia en el mundo

Una noche como cualquier otra vagaba de noche por la calles desérticas de la ciudad, cuando pase por una callejón tres tipos salieron de ahí me jalaron por la ropa y ya se imaginaran que me sucedió

Pase las horas más horribles de mi vida en ese estúpido callejón… me desnudaron y uno por uno me violaron, me golpearon y manosearon

Pero quien le iba a creer a una vagabunda que la violaron… ¿tu lo harías?... pues a mí no me creyeron y ahora cargo con las consecuencias de eso

Si estoy embarazada

Eso es en lo que se resume mi vida, y por lo que decidí sacrificar mi vida y la de mi hijo, él no merece cómo va vivir conmigo, el merece más, mucho más…

Ahora me encuentro sobre un estúpido puente esperando el momento preciso para acabar con mi existencia

Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos suicidas

-¡¿Qué Haces? –pregunto alternadamente la voz de un hombre ni siquiera me gire para verlo

-algo que a ti no te importa –grite –largo de aquí –

-por el amor de dios no piensas hacer lo que estoy pensando –

-si, si lo hare y no me importa que estés aquí –

-vamos, hay mejores soluciones que esto –dijo y lo sentí mas cerca de mi

-soluciones –escupí agriamente –si mi sola existencia es un error –

-no tienes que hacer esto, que pasara con ti familia, tus amigos –dijo

-¿Cuál familia? ¿Cuáles amigos? –Reí amargamente –no tengo nada, solo soy un estúpida vagabunda embarazada –

-¿Qué pasara con tu hijo? –

-yo no quiero que viva así –dije y unas lagrimas traicioneras abandonaron mis ojos

-baja de ahí, por favor… te lo ruego… -musito y sentí una mano tocar mi hombro –

-suéltame –medio grite y quite su mano de mi hombro –oh lo hare y no me importa que estés presente, así que mejor lárgate –

-no me iré hasta que bajes de ahí y hables conmigo –sentencio

-hablar –dije –nadie quiere hablar conmigo –dije tratando que mi voz no se quebrara –todos a lo que quiero me abandonan mis abuelos, mis padres... hasta en el orfanato me echaron – mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos

De repente sentí como unos brazos se colaron debajo de los míos que estaban sujetos a la baranda, deje escapar un grito cuando no sentí nada bajo mis pies, cerré los ojos esperando la muerte, pero al siguiente segundo me encontraba en el suelo mientras unos fuertes brazos me aprisionaban la cintura, levante la mirada ahí frente a mi estaba un hombre Era joven pero un poco mayor que yo no mucho, sus ojos verdes mostraban preocupación mientras me miraba y su cabello estaba despeinado y me aprisionaba contra su pecho, trate de zafarme se su agarre pero no disminuyo en lo mas mínimo

-suéltame quien te crees que eres –dije mientras ponía mis manos sobre su pecho pero alejarlo de mi, aunque no serbia de mucho, las lagrimas no dejaban de recorrer mis mejillas –porque no te largas y me dejas hacerlo, una vagabunda una menos… a quien le importa –solloce

-a mi me importas –murmuro mientras hacía que mi cabeza quedara completamente recargada en su pecho, y llevaba boca a mi oído –no hubiese permitido que lo hicieras –susurro –eres mejor que eso –

-no lo soy… por eso todos me abandonan –

-escúchame bien, nadie te abandonara mas… ahora tienes a tu hijo y… a… mi –termino en un susurro que me pareció lejano ya después de eso todo alrededor mío se volvió negro

Me desperté cuando la luz del sol dio directo en mi cara, abrí los ojos lentamente, primero me asuste y me sorprendí, me encontraba en un casa recostada sobre una muy grande cama, y no tenía idea de cómo llegue hasta aquí

Un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, me gire a donde provenía, era la puerta cuando se abrió, dejo ver a mismo chico que estaba conmigo, en mi infructuoso intento de suicidio

-¿Cómo estás? –pregunto con sincera preocupación

-¿Dónde estoy? –le cuestione

-en mi casa –respondió, como diablos había llegado a su casa –ayer te desmayaste, y te traje hasta aquí –dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta silenciosa –creo que tienes principios de anemia, lo mas probables es que esa sea la razón del desmayo, además de que estuviste expuesta a muchas emociones –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –

-soy médico, pero no puedo estar cien por ciento seguro hasta hacerte unas pruebas –

-¿por qué lo hiciste? –inquirí, el inmediatamente supo a que me refería

-yo jure salvaguardar cualquier vida, no podía permitir que lo hicieras, tu eres diferente – murmuro –eres especial, no me preguntes como lo sé… solo es así -

-yo no quiero seguir viviendo así –murmure en medio de un sollozo que se escapo de entre mis labios

-no volverás a vivir como lo hacías –dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí y se sentaba a mi lado –saldrás adelante… por ti… por tu hijo –murmuro mientras ponía una mano sobre mi vientre plano. Yo lo abrace y comencé a llorar, movió su mano a mi mejilla y la acuno tiernamente -¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto

-Isabella –respondí sin dejar de abrazarlo no sabía el por qué pero entre sus brazos me sentí completa y protegida

-lindo nombre, linda chica –murmuro –me llamo Edward Cullen –se alejo un poco de mi para verme a la cara –hice algo de sopa… no es gran cosa pero no tengo nada mas, por si quieres comer supongo que si… mira –señalo una puerta con su mano –ese es el baño ahí hay todo lo que puedas ocupar… llamare a mi hermana para que traiga algo de ropa, pero creo que puede que haya algo de ella en la habitacion de huéspedes, dejame reviso –murmuro soltando el abrazo

-no… no te molestes –murmure apenada –yo me tengo que ir, no quiero molestarte ya has sido muy bueno conmigo –

-y a donde iras, a volver a tratar de tirarte por un puente… quedate no me molesta… además mañana tenemos que ir al hospital –

-¿hospital? –pregunte

-claro… no puedo dejar que andes toda anémica por ahí, aparte tenemos que checar lo de tu embarazo ¿Cuántas semanas crees que tienes? –pregunto desde el marco de la puerta

-tres –

-Mañana nos quitaremos la duda, ya lo dije puedes usar el baño voy por algo de ropa –salió por la puerta cerrándola a sus espaldas

-gracias –susurre

-no hay porque –dijo el del otro lado de la puerta

*nueve meses después *

**Narrador **

Después de 10 horas en trabajo de parto Isabella mejor dicho bella como corrigió tiempo después acababa de dar a luz a una hermosa niña de ojos y cabello marrón idéntico al de su madre

Bella se encontraba con una sonrisa en el rostro y miraba con ojos llorosos y su pequeña hija y pensar que alguna ver se pudo quitar la dicha de tenerla entre sus brazos

-¿Cómo la llamaran? –pregunto una enfermera que iba a anotar el nombre en la pulsera de identificación

-Rennesme C. Cullen Swan –murmuro edward que también miraba a la pequeña que aunque no fuese su hija biológicamente para ella el seria su padre –te amo –le murmuro a bella cuando la enfermera se fue, mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios –cásate conmigo –dijo

-claro que si –susurro bella atrayéndolo hacia ella para darle otro beso –gracias –dijo finalmente

-¿Por qué? –pregunto consternado

-por darme la oportunidad de vivir, por ayudarme cuando nadie lo hizo, por darme tu amor, por querer a mi hija como si fuese tuya… -

-nuestra hija –la interrumpió el

-nuestra hija –sentencio ella

* * *

espero que les guste un pequeño shot

si no es mucha molestia que dejen algunos reviews

creo que es todo

atte

bsos

FAniiii


End file.
